A Visit
by hardrockingamigo
Summary: Review Please


Two-Bit Mathews sat silently in his obscenely cluttered room staring at the book he had picked up exactly 11 seconds earlier. He sighed and closed it just enough to read the title, "Grammar and English Conversation…" he read out loud in a very deep, teacher-like, professional voice; he laughed. "All right, preparation for English Exam: done." he called out triumphantly as he leaned back and threw the book amongst the clutter.

"Keith! Are you studying?" shrieked an over-worked woman's voice.

"No," he answered. He watched as his mother attempted to fling open the door angrily, and he watched as this action was abruptly brought to a halt and the door smacked against a cardboard box containing who knows what. He heard his mother grunt at the sudden stop in her movements, and she let out an angry sigh as she shoved the door open.

"Clean your room and start studying!" she fumed.

"Which first?" Two-Bit questioned as he lounged comfortably on his old sunken bed.

"My God, when are you moving out?"

"Never, I'm staying here with you always mother dearest." He grinned

Her eyes softened, his grins had that effect, "Lord help me," she said good naturedly as she left.

Two-Bit relaxed back on to his bed thinking of what to do at 11:00 on a Saturday morning, when he shot right up and stared at the window.

CLACK! He walked over and opened the window looking out for the maker of the noise; "Whoa," he cried as he narrowly dodged a speeding pebble aimed at his window.

"C'mon man I have to show you something!" yelled an excited Steve Randall.

Two-Bit laughed, "Why cant you just come on over here and knock on my window Steve?" he called as he jumped out of the window.

"I ain't getting near that thing," Steve muttered, motioning at the creature in Two-Bit's yard.

Two-Bit gave his dog Lisa a friendly pat as he walked up to Steve laughing, "You _still_ scared of my little puppy dog."

"Little?" Steve muttered as they walked down the road.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, yea! Guess who's here!"

"Who?"

"Marion and Will!"

"Are you kidding, man, C'mon!" Two-Bit yelled excitedly, as the two of them ran off down the road to the Curtis's house.

"WILLY!" Two-Bit yelled as he swung the door open.

"Well look who it is!" Will laughed as they met in a friendly embrace.

"And m'lady," he said turning to Marion, as he tenderly kissed her hand, she laughed gave him a hug to.

Steve smiled as he scanned the room, he knew he and Soda were late for work but it wasn't very often that Dallas's brother and sister came to visit. It was a long complicated story, that Steve didn't understand all the way, of why they moved out in the first place, but they both live in Denver now and they visit barely at all, pretty much whenever Will could make enough money to get them down here (which apparently wasn't very often). They were both pretty tuff kids Steve thought.

Will was twenty, same as Darry. He was tall and very skinny with long black hair covering his eyes. He had lived here with Dally until he was ten, Dally was seven, and Marion was five, then their mom just left, taking Will and Marion with her, even Dally doesn't know why.

Marion was the ordinary little sister, she was shy and quiet, and looked like a female version of Dally, only prettier, her long blonde hair was perfectly strait and went down to her waist, she had it all pinned up today.

Dally used to visit them all the time until his mom stopped driving him one year and ecer since then they've come here.

"C'mon Steve," Sodapop called, "We have to go."

"All right. Bye you guys." There was a general murmur of adieu among the group as they left.

"So where are Ponyboy Two-Bit and Johnny?" Will asked after they left.

"No Idea," Dallas muttered.

"They might be down there by the Movie theater, at least that's where Pony is." Darry said.

"Marion, go get 'em," Will ordered laying back in a comfortable chair.

"Fine," she muttered walking out the door, normally she wouldn't take that but she liked Johnny and Ponyboy they were her age, and all those guys were older.

She walked down to where hopefully the movie theater was ( she still didn't know where everything was around here) when a fancy red car pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride sweety," the driver said, there had to be at least 5 boys in the car.

Marion shook her head, smiled sweetly and said, "No thanks, I can walk." She knew that these guys were what everyone here called Socs, but she found the whole concept of Socs and Greasers very silly and she simply chose to ignore it all, as long as she didn't live here.

The boy seemed somewhat surprised, as Marion walked around a corner away from the road. She had spotted the movie theater, and sure enough Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting outside of it.


End file.
